Rank-S Mission!
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Ino, Hinata dan Tenten membantu Sakura dalam aksi pengejaran mantan kriminal. Sasuke pun punya tim suksesnya sendiri: Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sai yang membantunya. Tim cewek vs cowok, IN ACTION! "Mission (terlanjur) failed." SasuSaku slight NaruHina


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Canon | SasuSaku slight NaruHina | Aneh's fic XD

* * *

**Rank-S Mission!**

* * *

Ninja berkimono putih itu berlari secepat kilat hingga mengibarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Di belakangnya sekelebat merah muda melesat sama cepatnya. Mata kelam Sasuke melirik ke belakang, memicing, lalu kembali melesat secepat yang ia bisa.

Mantan kriminal kelas S itu berbelok ke pasar dan Sakura kehilangan jejaknya.

"Sial," batin Sakura gemas. Ia mengirim telepati ke Ino, '_Aku kehilangan jejaknya! Beri aku arahan!_'

Ino sedang menjilati es lolinya di pinggir taman, '_Hn_' balasnya pada Sakura lalu menelepati Tenten. '_Hilang di pasar, Ten. Kau lihat?'_

Tenten yang sedang pakai topeng berhidung besar dan berkumis lebat itu pun menoleh ke sekitar dan mencolek Hinata yang sedang pakai topeng berbentuk gamabunta. "Hinata, tolong pakai _byakugan_-mu. Sakura kehilangan _dia_ di pasar ini."

Hinata mengangguk, '_byakugan!_'.

_'Oi, bagaimana?' _tanya Ino masih menjilati es lolinya. Sementara Sakura sedang mengendap-endap di tengah keramaian pasar. '_Lama sekali sih, Ino._'

'_Sabar. Pencarian masih di proses,_' balas Ino santai selaku bagian telekomunikasi karena _kekai genkai_ Yamanaka-nya ini. '_Hinata, bagaimana?'_ telepatinya kepada Hinata dan Tenten yang masih di dalam pasar.

Tenten mengerutkan alis melihat Hinata yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat ini.

'_Oi, Hinata?'_

'_Ino-buta cepaaat!'_

_'Sabar! Oi! Hinata! HINATAAA!'_ batang kayu es loli Ino sampai patah karena Hinata tidak menjawab juga.

"Tch," Shikamaru yang berada di atas gedung sofenir pasar Konoha menyeringai. Ia turun ke bawah dengan satu lompatan dan menepuk pundak Sai, "Aman. Mereka mengalami hambatan internal."

Sai mengangguk dan melukis di atas kertasnya, keluarlah seekor binatang yang sengaja ia kirim ke ujung jalan secara diam-diam. '_Sending status security.'_

Sasuke berjalan _stay cool_, tapi tetap lewat pinggiran menyusup ke keramaian sambil lihat kiri kanan. Ketika sudah sampai di ujung jalan tempat tujuannya, Sasuke kembali memastikan keadaan sekitar. Mata tajamnya memicing sedikit menanti konfirmasi keamanan.

"_Pssst… psssst…_"

Sasuke menoleh, dan melompat ke belakang karena terkejut. '_Sial_,' batin Sasuke, '_Dari sekian banyak hewan kenapa Sai mengirim ular tinta sebagai sinyal?!'_ gerutu Sasuke sebal dan langsung menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri.

Wajahnya kekeuh _cool_, sekali injak dengan sandal ninja, ular tinta Sai hilang. '_Confirmed'_, Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan membalikkan badannya menuju toko dengan wajah yang menjadi merona lalu masuk dengan jantung berdebar.

_'ADOH! SAMBUNGKAN AKU KE HINATA!_' lewat telepati saja Sakura berteriak-teriak membuat Ino menutup kupingnya seolah terganggu. '_Baik-baik._'

Sakura melipat tangan dengan bibir mengerucut. Ini adalah misi yang penting, kenapa begitu mudah kehilangan jejak targetnya?! '_Hinata, hinata? Kau dengan aku?_' tanya Sakura lewat Telepati, matanya masih mengincar sosok Sasuke yang menjadi buruannya kali ini.

'_I-iya, Sa-kura…' _jawab Hinata dengan wajah merah parah. Tujuannya mencari Sasuke dengan _byakugan_ untuk dikejar Sakura, malah ketemu sosok Naruto yang sedang masuk ke toko baju ibu hamil. '_Ah, Naruto-kun so sweet…'_ batin Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

_'Bagaimana? Di mana Sasuke? Ketemu kan pake byakugan?'_ tanya Sakura lagi kali ini dengan nada tak sabar.

_'Ah? Apa? Eh… Ma-maafkan aku Sakura-chan, jaringan byakugan sedang down karena cuaca buruk akhir-akhir ini.' _jawab Hinata dengan mata byakugan yang masih aktif dan tersenyum tersipu-sipu.

_'Hah?'_ Sakura menghentikan langkah dengan wajah oneng. '_Jaringan down? Apah?_'

Ino yang masih di taman pun memutuskan sambungan telepati Sakura dan Hinata, menghela napas, '_Sudah kau fokus saja mencari sendiri, Jidat. Si nanas Shikamaru itu rupanya ada di pihak mereka!_'

'_Maksudmu?_'

'_Ya, dia menyuruh virus Naruto untuk mengacaukan radar Hinata._'

'_Hoh…_' Sakura melipat tangan, '_Hebat juga Sasuke-kun, sekang sudah membentuk tim sukses! SHANNAROOO!_' _inner_ Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan erat dengan latar belakang neraka jahanam.

'_Hei, Jidat! Aku dapat informasi dari Tenten kalau melihat Sasuke di ujung pasar! Selatan!_'

Sakura melepas lipatan tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping, ia menyeringai karena arahan saat ini adalah jalan buntu. Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana! '_Hai', arigato gozaimasu!_'

Sakura pun melanjutkan langkah lebih cepat.

"_Mendokuse,_" Shikamaru berbaring miring di atas dahan pohon besar sehabis melihat Sakura berlari ke ujung jalan. Nampaknya akan sia-sia pengendap-endapan Sasuke. "Kutolong tidak, yah? Hah… _mendokusei na…_" gumamnya malas menolong, lebih memilih bersantai menikmati awan.

Sementara Ino yang masih di taman kini bernapas lega. Selesai sudah misi yang kata Sakura _rank-S_ ini. '_Menguntit suami sendiri ajah dibilang rank-S._' batin Ino _sweatdrop_.

Sakura berlari biasa, dilihatnya di ujung jalan itu ada toko kedai dango. Hati Sakura mencelos. Tempat itu adalah kedai yang menjual makanan manis-manis. Selain itu sering dikunjungi sepasang kekasih. Jangan-jangan benar dugaannya! Kalau Sasuke selama ini selingkuh memiliki wanita lain.

Belakangan ini Sakura mencurigai suaminya itu yang suka pulang misi dengan telat dan aroma manisan yang tercium di kimono Sasuke. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar melihat bekas tinta di tanah depan kedai. Itu pasti satu _bunshin_ Sai sebagai salah satu tim sukses selingkuhnya Sasuke!

Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca melihat punggung Sasuke di dalam kedai. _Kunoichi_ itu pun masuk, "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke membeku mendengar suara itu. Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi Sakura.

"Jadi ini… alasanmu selalu pulang telat dari misi, selalu pergi diam-diam?" Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Pulanglah, ini perintah."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sakit, "Tidak! Mana, tunjukan aku siapa yang kautunggu! Aku mau lihat siapa sebenarnya selingkuhanmu selama ini! YANG MEMBUATKU GELISAH INI! YANG MEMBUATKU TAK BERDAYA INI! huhuhuuu…" dan Sakura menangis Sasuke masih tidak menoleh.

"Pulang saja," kata Sasuke, "Sekarang!" lanjutnya menghentakan kepalan tangan di atas meja.

"Huhuhu, tidak mau~! Aku mau kenalan dulu sama selingkuhannya Sasuke-_kun_, tanya nama, tanggal lahir, kalau perlu alamat. MAU AKU SANTET! Huwee… hiks, hiks."

Seisi kedai sudah melihat ke arah Sakura yang selonjoran di tanah karena Sasuke tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Dengan kesal, wanita yang sudah ganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu pun bangkit menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan gemas.

Sakura brutal meraih kedua pundak Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_, lihat aku!—"

Dan.

Tuing.

Roman nelangsa di wajah Sakura lenyap seketika melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru saja datang menepuk jidat mereka.

Sakura tertawa manis.

Gula manis, gula jawa. Abis nangis, ketawa…

"Ya, ampun Sasuke-_kun_ sayang, bilang dong kalau mau nyemil manis-manisan di sini…" Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan noda gula bubuk di sekitar bibir tipis Sasuke. Wajah mantan kriminal itu tetap datar, angker, namun merona.

"_Mission_ (terlanjur) _failed_," gumam Sai.

"Yeah, misi yang kata si _Teme_ _rank_-S ini akhirnya gagal juga-_ttebayou_."

"_Nee, nee. _Maafkan Uchiha junior ini, yah." Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit dengan telapak tangan Sasuke. "Baru di dalam perut sudah bikin papanya ngidam sampe ngumpet-ngumpet segala."

Sasuke hanya kaku di situ, melirik sepering besar kue-kuean manis yang terlanjur berada di atas meja. Mau nyaplok sekarang, malu. Didiemin, ah… ngiler. Ia pun meneguk ludah sampai Sakura berinisatif menyuapinya.

.

.

"_Mendokuseina…_"

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Apah ini? *banting kertas* _random_ gaje XD mana tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di otakku. Malah anehh… maaf ya kalau aneh XD #mandibensin *pasrah di bakar*


End file.
